


The Past is Just That

by fieryhotaru



Series: Tales of a Beast and his Genius Lover [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biting, Confessions, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Misunderstandings, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, gaikaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gai and Kakashi investigate crimes by an enemy shinobi in the red light district of Konoha. Gai knows that Kakashi used to come here for entertainment, and the encounters make him uncomfortable. Takes place during time skip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past is Just That

The Past is Just That

:::

Gai and Kakashi walked down a dark and dank street, heading for the red light district. But not for the reason one would think. Lady Tsunade gave them a mission. An enemy shinobi was skulking around the district, and apparently, gains chakra by having intercourse with people, while weakening these people in the process. Kakashi had said it was kind of like an incubus ninja. The two jounin turned the corner and they were there, blinded by neon lights. “Well, this place is as lively as ever.” Kakashi said. Before he started dating Gai, he used to come to the district for ‘release’. He looked over at his lover, who was definitely not happy to be here, and also a little nervous. “Gai, what’s wrong over there?” He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“I don’t like this place.” Gai’s huge eyebrows knitted together. “And our first stops are…” His voice trailed off.

“Where I used to go.” The white-haired man finished for him. The incubus ninja didn’t discriminate when he hunted for chakra. He would have sex with men and women.

“I’m worried, Rival.” The Blue Beast said, turning to look at his friend. “What if they recognize you, or…”

“I disguised myself when I came here, remember? They don’t know ‘Kakashi.’” The Copy Ninja explained. “All we’re going to do is ask them about the shinobi. You go to this one…” Kakashi pointed to the one called The Red Scarf. “And I’ll go to that one…” He pointed to the one across the street called Ecchi Erotic. Both of them were gay brothels. “And we’ll meet in the casino next to it to discuss what we’ve learned. Alright?”

“…Alright.” Gai replied. He really wasn’t comfortable with this. He had never even thought about setting foot in one of these places before; the only person he was ever interested in sexually was Kakashi. He’s always been in love with the mysterious ninja, and never thought of anyone else that way. Kakashi was already halfway to Ecchi Erotic. Snapping out of his thoughts, Gai took a deep breath and walked into The Red Scarf. He was surprised to walk into a pretty nice lobby that was romantically lit and well-furnished. The next room was a bar, which seated a few customers and their dates for the evening.

“Well, hello there, handsome.” The man at the lobby desk called to him. Gai was taken aback; he’d never been called that before. “Ooo, you’re a ninja! We hardly ever get any of those. Do you all wear such tight outfits?”

“I’m not here to do business with you.” Gai said sternly. “I’m here to investigate the crimes that have happened here recently. May I speak with the manager, please?”

“Oh, of course, handsome. I’ll go get him. Please, go wait over by the bar.” The man winked and went through a door behind him. Gai went into the bar, wanting to order a drink but wouldn’t since he was on duty. The other workers turned to look at him.

“Oh wow, look at him!”

“He’s so handsome and manly! He’s definitely my type!”

“Look at that body in that tight spandex! Have you ever seen an ass like that?”

“I wanna see that ass out of spandex! Do you think he chose a partner yet?”

Gai felt really weird, like a tiger in a cage. He was… flattered, he supposed. But still, none of their opinions matter, all that matters is…

“Calm down, you horny dogs.” A deep voice called from behind him. He turned to see a handsome older gentlemen in a yukata walking toward him. He must be the manager. “He’s here to rescue us from the evil shinobi, that’s all.” All of the prostitutes whined sadly.

“I’ll do what I can, sir.” Gai said. “I’m Maito Gai. Please tell me what you know about this shinobi.”

“Of course. Follow me, please.” The manager turned to walk back down the hall and up the stairs. Gai followed. “A couple of nights ago, we got a new customer, requesting our strongest man for the evening. About an hour later, he comes back downstairs, bolting out the door. We thought that was suspicious behavior, so we went into our worker’s room to find him like this.” He opened a door and they went inside. Gai’s eyes widened. A muscular man was lying in the bed, looking very pale and drained of energy. “The doctor said he’d be fine in no time, but I can’t let this continue. It’s scaring my men, and one of them even quit. The place across the street said this has happened to them multiple times, so the man must disguise himself differently every time.”

“Don’t worry. We will find out who did this and take them down.” Gai gave the manager a thumbs up. Even though he didn’t particularly like this place or lifestyle, the Noble Beast knew they were still innocent people who didn’t deserve such treatment. It was his duty to protect the people of the village.

:::

Meanwhile, Kakashi was being told a similar story by the manager of Ecchi Erotic, only there were three prostitutes robbed of their chakra, all of them strong and muscular; after all, the more you exercise, the more chakra you gain. Still, they weren’t ninja, who had much more chakra than the average civilian, so why even bother going after them? _Maybe to lure us out, then rob us of our chakra?_ Kakashi thought.

It was weird, though, pretending he didn’t know the prostitutes or their manager, even though he knew them intimately, especially the three that were weakened (he had a type, it seems). The manager suggested to the former ANBU that he talk to Bunta, the last of their tall and muscular prostitutes who most likely ‘got away’ from the enemy. He was outside in the alley taking a cigarette break. Kakashi went outside and into the alley, finding Bunta easily (again, someone he knew intimately). “Excuse me, Bunta-san, was it?” Kakashi got wild-looking Bunta’s attention. “Could I ask you about your experience with the enemy shinobi?”

“That depends.” Bunta threw his cig to the ground and stomped on it with his foot. “You willin’ to show me what’s under that mask?”

“Please, I’m on duty right now. I don’t have much time to fool around.” Kakashi remained polite. Bunta was always like this, horny to a fault.

“Not much to tell. I got a weird customer last night, and we only got around to kissin’, and then he decided to high-tail outta here without so much as a goodbye. What a prick. I’d never been so insulted. At least I got paid, though.”

“Interesting, I wonder why he left?” The Copy Ninja asked.

“Maybe he was scared of me.” Bunta said, coming closer to Kakashi. “Now, about that mask…”

“Didn’t I say…?”

“You said you don’t have much time. That’s still time in my book.” Bunta inhaled sharply, taking in Kakashi’s earthy scent… suddenly, his eyes widened. “Wait, you smell like… Kantaro?”

Oh no, that was the name Kakashi used when he would come here in disguise. _How did he know?_ “I’m sorry, you have the wrong person.” He needed to remain calm.

“No, I don’t. I never forget a smell. I ain’t an Inuzuka for nothin’.”

Shit. Kakashi’s eyes went wide. There was no getting around it, he’d been recognized.

:::

Gai walked across the street, heading to the casino to meet with Kakashi. He was about to cross the alleyway, when he heard a familiar voice shout “Take your hands off me!” He ran over and peeked around the corner, watching his Eternal Love push away a man about as tall as himself with spiky black hair and wild eyes.

“Well, what do you know.” The man sneered. “The infamous Kakashi Hatake is a buyer of cock.”

 _“Was.”_ Kakashi made very clear. “I would have never slept with you had I known you were an Inuzuka.” Gai started to get what was going on here. Still, that man didn’t exactly look like an Inuzuka, since he didn’t have the red tattoos on his face. He must’ve been an outcast of the family. “And let me just say, I stopped paying for you because of your annoying attitude, Bunta.”

“My attitude, not my sex, right?” Bunta laughed. “So, was I good? It’d be an honor to know if the great Copy Ninja thought I was good. It’d give me some extra points at the house.”

“You will _never_ tell anyone that I was a customer here.” Kakashi said sternly. Bunta continued coming closer.

“Oh yeah? And how will-?!” Suddenly, Bunta was thrown against the fence by the former ANBU and put into a choke hold.

“I may have been submissive in the bedroom, but not while I’m on the job.” Kakashi used his icy tone. “I will know if you tell. And I’m sure your family would like to know you’re doing well. So let me say this once again; you will not tell anyone of my former activities here. Understand?”

“Sh-Shit!” Bunta squirmed, trying to get out of the hold but couldn’t. This man was never trained to be a ninja. Kakashi wasn’t even choking him that tightly. Gai smirked, admiring his lover’s wit and strength. “Alright, I won’t tell! I swear!”

“Thank you.” Kakashi let go, and Bunta dropped to his knees, coughing. Seriously, the former ANBU wasn’t choking him that hard.

“I guess you got someone to take care of your needs for free, huh? There’s no way someone like you could have a boyfriend.” Bunta continued to talk. Kakashi didn’t answer as he walked out of the alley. Gai had crossed the way and quickly ran to the front door of the casino, pretending like he was waiting for Kakashi here the whole time. That Inuzuka struck a bad chord inside Gai when he said that. It’s something the Noble Beast had always feared, something that was always in the back of his mind. But he didn’t have time to think about that now; that’s what he told himself. The white-haired man walked up to the Beast.

“You saw all that, didn’t you?” Kakashi didn’t waste time blowing Gai’s cover.

“Y-Yes.” Gai admitted.

“Well, I hope you enjoyed the show.” Kakashi sighed. “Come on, let’s go in.” They went into the casino and found the nearest bathroom and stepping inside, locking the door behind them so they had somewhere quiet to talk. “You go first.” Kakashi gestured to Gai. Gai told his story to his rival, and the Copy Ninja did the same. “Bunta said he almost slept with the enemy, but he left abruptly. I’m starting to think the incubus has a partner reporting to him via headset.” He looked up at the youthful man, who was spacing out. “Uh, Gai?”

“Hm? Oh yes, I heard you. A partner, eh?” Gai put on an awkward smile.

“Gai…” Kakashi put his fingers on the bridge of his nose. “You can’t still be jealous of those guys after, what, one and a half years?”

“What? No…” Gai actually tried to lie. Yes, he was jealous, and probably always will be. They had taken his lover way before he had.

“I haven’t been here since we started dating. I wish you’d trust me.”

“I do trust you, Kakashi!” That wasn’t the issue. He knew Kakashi had kept his promise and had been faithful, but…

“Then why would you still be upset? Unless…” It clicked in the Copy Ninja’s genius mind: Gai’s hesitance, the conversation with Bunta, and worst of all, his own emotional issues, or lack thereof. “You think I’m using you for sex.”

“…” The Beast wanted to speak, to lie again, but he couldn’t. That was it. That was what Gai was afraid of all this time. He looked away from his friend, gritting his teeth. Kakashi was stunned, his eyes wide. He shouldn’t be so surprised that Gai would think that; after all, Kakashi wasn’t one to verbalize his feelings, if he had any. He thought he was getting better at that, though, but perhaps not. Above all else, Kakashi had never told Gai the ‘L’ word because… well, because he was afraid of it, and he wasn’t sure. But he was absolutely sure of one thing.

“Gai, listen to me.” Kakashi grabbed Gai’s broad shoulders, shaking them once, forcing Gai to look at him. “Our relationship is more than just sex. I value our friendship, our rivalry, our time spent together. You’re very important to me, probably the most important. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, and I hear you when you say…” God, he couldn’t even say those damn words in this context. He was such a coward; no wonder Gai was unsure. “I’m sorry. I know I’m a fucking wreck, but please, believe me…” He was silenced by getting pulled into a warm and strong embrace.

“That’s all I needed, my Eternal Love.” The youthful man whispered in Kakashi’s ear. “Thank you. I won’t doubt you ever again.”

“Gai…” Kakashi hugged him back. They heard a scream coming from outside, followed by voices of concern. The two jounin immediately got back to work, kicking the door open and running outside. They pushed past a small crowd to go back into the alley, seeing Bunta lying on the ground unconscious. Kakashi pulled up his headband, opening his Sharingan eye. He saw a figure jumping over the wall straight down the alley. “Straight ahead! Come on!” Kakashi and Gai jumped on the rooftops and ran to the village wall, jumping over that and landing in the forest. “There.” The Copy Ninja pointed to a pair of footprints in the ground, looking as if the culprits jumped into the trees from there in different directions.

“You were right as always, Rival. He does have a partner.” Gai said.

“I’ll go left, you go right.” Kakashi said before taking off in his chosen direction. He looked back, watching Gai do the same. He used his Sharingan and his nose to track the enemy. The Sharingan saw an incoming trap and he stopped abruptly, cutting his finger and weaving a sign quickly before…

“Gotcha.” A raspy voice said behind him.

“Dammit.” Kakashi said, turning his head to find a tall, overly-buff ninja from the Land of Hot Water holding a kunai to his back. He wore a long black coat and a hat that hid his eyes. He was nearly as fast as Gai.

“Now, walk into the trap, or I’ll kill you.” He grinned. The Copy Ninja complied, and nodded to his furry friend, who stood undetected in the dark.

:::

Gai had opened the first gate to catch up to his opponent. He saw him just ahead. He jumped and landed in front of him. “That’s enough.” Gai’s voice boomed through the trees. “You think you can outrun the Leaf’s Blue Beast? You’ll have better luck fighting me face to face.”

“Maito Gai.” The short, thin shinobi said flatly. He had short blond hair and a Land of Hot Water headband. He pulled out a whip and cracked it across a tree branch, the branch splitting off cleanly from the tree like a knife through hot butter. “I know who you are. And I know that this night will be your last.”

“Ha! Impressive skills, young one.” Gai pulled out his nunchaku twirling it about before getting in a fighting stance. “Would you kindly tell me what you and your partner are doing in my village?”

“I believe you already know. My partner, Bouji, is gaining power through taking people’s chakra. However, we needed to lure the strong shinobi out. And you came. Your chakra will prove useful to my partner.”

“So the other one is the incubus.” The youthful man said, worried about Kakashi. “Then I will settle this quickly!” His nunchaku clashed with the whip and the two started battling.

:::

“You are a beautiful man, Hatake.” Bouji said, having already cut the white-haired man’s clothes off, including the mask. He had tied Kakashi to a tree with chakra-sealing ropes around his wrists and ankles. “You’re much more my type than those other men I’ve been with recently.”

“I’m flattered.” Kakashi said sarcastically. “Aren’t you going to drug me? I don’t think I’ll feel anything otherwise.” He needed to keep this guy talking so that Gai could have time to get here. He had been for the past few minutes, asking him about his plan with his partner named Hijiki. Even if he needed to be drugged, he would do it to buy time.

“No, this needs to take place naturally.” Bouji said, reaching out to touch Kakashi’s cheek. “Whether you feel pleasure or not isn’t a problem for me, though I will try to please you.” He grinned, running his cold hand down Kakashi’s pale chest. He groaned in discomfort when Bouji pinched his nipple. Bouji slid his hand down more, wrapping his fat, gloved fingers around Kakashi’s dick, stroking it slowly.

“Nngh…” Kakashi hated this. Once upon a time, he wouldn’t have minded getting felt up by another guy, but now this body only belonged to one man. He wasn’t getting hard, not even as a reaction.

“Nothing, huh? Oh well.” Bouji squeezed his hand around it painfully. “Sorry.”

:::

Gai quickly defeated Hijiki, putting his nunchaku back in his leg warmer. “Gai!” He heard a monotonic voice call out.

“Pakkun?” Gai turned to see the little pug run up to him. “Where’s Kakashi?”

“He’s in trouble. The enemy has him tied to a tree and cut off his clothes.” Pakkun explained. Gai’s brows furrowed, starting to feel immense anger.

“Tell me which direction.” Gai said.

“North-northwest.” Pakkun replied, seeing Gai’s rare, angry look.

“Fifth Gate, Gate of Closing, Open!” The Beast’s skin turned red and he glowed green, running in the direction the pug said, leaving him in the dust. “I can’t be late! Kakashi!”

:::

“Agh!” Kakashi groaned as a fat finger entered him roughly, going in and out quickly.

“I do this to make it easier for me, not you.” Bouji said, liking the former ANBU’s look of disgust. “I got a huge cock.” He added a second finger. Kakashi groaned again, hoping Gai would show up soon. They both heard what sounded like a one-elephant stampede.

“LEAF…” Gai cried out in the night, appearing like magic behind Bouji. The tall man wasn’t quick enough to react. “HURRICANE!” He kicked Bouji in the head, the force so big it knocked him through several trees. Gai landed in front of Kakashi. “Are you alright?” He asked anxiously.

“Yes.”

“He didn’t…”

“No, Gai.” Kakashi smiled. “You arrived just in time.”

“Good.” He sliced away the binds with his kunai, looking at Kakashi’s naked form. His clothes were next to the tree, completely destroyed. Gai pulled out one of his extra spandex suits and handed it to Kakashi. The Copy Ninja arched his eyebrow. “Sorry, it’s all I’ve got.” The Beast half-smiled. Kakashi understood, taking the suit and began putting it on.

“Ow.” They heard Bouji say from several feet away. “What a boner killer.”

“If you don’t surrender now…” Gai’s green glow expanded, putting his guard up. “I’ll kill it for real.” Kakashi’s eyes widened, enjoying that threat from his lover.

“After I’m done with you, I’m going to take your precious boyfriend for myself.” Bouji put his guard up as well.

“You will never lay your hands on him again!” Gai charged towards him, going for another Leaf Hurricane. Bouji was able to dodge this one. He was pretty fast for a big muscled guy, but with the Sharingan, Kakashi knew the Blue Beast was faster. The Copy Ninja decided to let Gai take this one while he put the spandex suit on and ripped off a piece of his sliced shirt to tie around his face as a makeshift mask. Kakashi turned back to the action, seeing Gai wearing Bouji down a bit, but obviously not fast enough.

“You didn’t deny that he was your boyfriend. I hit it right on the head, huh? That’s cute.” Bouji said, taking out some shuriken and throwing them at Gai. The Beast dodged all three and went for a punch, but Bouji dodged and countered with a punch to the gut. Gai coughed and jumped back, regrouping. “I’m sure I’ll fuck him better than you ever did.”

“Sixth Gate, Gate of Joy, OPEN!” Gai’s movements became blindingly fast and full of rage, landing every hit on the big man, the last punch sending him flying straight up into the air. Gai jumped up to be level with him. “ASA KUJAKU!” Gai screamed, shooting fireballs from his fists at Bouji, turning him into charcoal. Bouji crashed through the trees and hit the ground hard. The Beast landed on his feet, his skin returning to normal. He looked down at the crater he made with Bouji’s body. “I think I overdid it.” He said.

“I don’t think so.” Kakashi came up behind him. “I think he got just what he deserved. You didn’t punch him in the dick like you said you would, though.”

“Well, I…uh…” Gai looked at his lover, dressed in the tight spandex suit. His nose bled slightly, mindlessly babbling.

“You idiot.” Kakashi smirked, pulling him in for hug. “Thank you, Gai.” Gai blinked a few times before hugging him back, glad he was safe.

“You could have at least taken me with you, Gai.” The two jounin pulled away quickly, turning to see Pakkun panting from running.

“Oh, Pakkun! That… that wasn’t what it looked like!” Gai flailed about comically. “I was just… making sure the suit fit Kakashi!” He laughed nervously, patting his hands down Kakashi’s sides.

“Gai, that tickles! Cut it out!” Kakashi pushed his rival away.

“I know this is exactly what it looks like.” Pakkun interrupted their silliness to be met with a surprised look. “Come on, you didn’t think I would notice? Kakashi has your scent lingering on him, like, all the time. And not just a normal scent.” The two jounin blushed, looking at each other, then back at the dog.

“I had a feeling you knew, Pakkun.” Kakashi smirked. “Just promise not to tell, alright?”

“My jowls are sealed. And Gai…” Pakkun said. The youthful man nodded. “If you ever betray Kakashi, know that my brothers and I will torture you till the end.” It was hard to tell if he was being serious or not, but Gai went along with it, kneeling down and saluting the pug.

“I understand, Pakkun-san! I will never hurt my Eternal Love, but on the very slim chance I do, please destroy me for my crime!” Manly tears ran down his face as he rubbed Pakkun’s little head with one hand while giving him a thumbs up with the other. Kakashi smiled at them, his two dearest friends.

“Thanks a lot for your help, Pakkun.” Kakashi said. “I’ll treat you later.”

“No problem, Kakashi, Gai.” Pakkun said before poofing back home. Gai smiled up at his rival, remembering that he was now in the green spandex suit. It was a little tight, since it was teen-size.

“You know, I could make you a custom one that comes with a mask.” The Beast said. Kakashi kicked him over on his side.

“Let’s just go report back to the Hokage.” The Copy Ninja said, walking over Gai’s body. He groaned when he sat up, but now he had a view of Kakashi’s ass… the suit really was too tight.

“Y-Yes, Rival. I’m right behind you.” Gai got up and followed Kakashi’s behind – I mean… followed behind Kakashi.

:::

After reporting in and getting laughed at by Lady Tsunade (Lord knows she tried holding it in) the two Jounin decided to go their separate ways to freshen up before meeting at Kakashi’s place later. They still had some things to discuss. Gai politely knocked on the door of the Copy Ninja’s apartment. “Come in.” He heard his lover say. He went in the dimly lit room and locked the door behind him. He looked at Kakashi, who was in a bathrobe, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. This would be the second time Gai bled from his nose today. “Hey, Gai. Let’s sit down.” Kakashi sat on the bed.

“Right.” The Blue Beast took off his shoes and jacket before joining his friend on the bed. “It’s been a rough day. But I’m glad you’re alright.”

“Yeah, you too. I’m also glad we cleared up some misunderstandings.” Kakashi said, smiling. Gai smiled right back. “So, what was it like to be in a brothel?”

“They’re… quite feral, in there.” Gai swallowed. “They were eyeing me like a caged animal and saying embarrassing things very loudly.”

“Ha, they liked you! I knew they would.” Kakashi laughed.

“Wh-What?” Gai blushed, wondering what Kakashi meant.

“Well yeah. You’re hot, Gai. Of course they’d want a piece of your ass.” The white-haired man saw the confusion in Gai’s red face. “Oh no, is this another thing I failed to communicate with you?”

“H-Hot? You… called me…”

“Yeah, Gai, you are. You’re very handsome and sexy, even when you’re being ‘youthful’.” Kakashi blushed a little himself. “I mean, would I be with you if I didn’t think so?” The Beast thought he felt smoke come out of his ears. He doesn’t recall the Copy Ninja ever saying those specific words to him. He felt really happy right now, like a teenager must feel when the person they like tells them that. “Gai? Hello?” Kakashi touched Gai’s cheek.

“Sorry… I’m just so… very happy you think so.” The youthful man took a deep breath. Even though he would proclaim how manly and chiseled he was, it was only to hide his insecurities. He was not ashamed of his muscular body, after all he worked really hard for that and was proud to show it off in the spandex; it was his face that got him a lot of flak on the schoolyard and such, with his eyebrows and his big nose. But now, he supposed he finally grew into those things. “And, you’re okay with others thinking so?”

“I’m not really the jealous type. It would take a lot more than some prostitutes making eyes at my lover to worry me. But I’m not worried in the slightest. Not only are you good-looking, but you have the biggest and most loyal heart.” Kakashi blushed some more; saying sappy, romantic things was not in his character. “I really hope I’m getting through to you.”

“Oh Kakashi!” Gai embraced his rival, crying manly tears into the former ANBU’s bathrobe. “I love you so much! You make me so happy! I will do my very best to be worthy of you!”

“That should be my line.” Kakashi said quietly, wrapping his arms around his neck. The former ANBU felt like he didn’t deserve Gai’s kindness because of his own emotional issues. “I will do my best, too.” He said truthfully. He pulled away, looking deeply into fiery black eyes. He straddled Gai and leaned down to kiss him softly at first, then slipping his tongue between thick lips, finding that hot tongue and sliding them together. Kakashi was going to start stripping the youthful man of his clothes, but then he remembered their talk about this relationship being more than just sex… so maybe now wasn’t the best time. He pulled away, breathing heavily. “Sorry… I got carried away there.” Gai looked at him like he knew what the Copy Ninja was thinking seconds ago. He gripped Kakashi’s hips and pulled them down, their groins pressing together. Kakashi gasped, feeling that the dark-haired man was slightly hard. They smirked at each other before going in for another hot kiss, the angle perfect as their lips sealed together. Gai untied the belt on the bathrobe with shaky hands, hurrying before his spandex was pulled over his shoulders and down his arms. Gai in turn pushed off the robe and it fell to the floor.

“Kakashi…” The Beast growled, holding his lover with big strong arms while he kissed him again.

“Mmph…” The former ANBU raked his fingers through Gai’s clean hair, pulling him in for an even deeper kiss. Their bodies were flush against each other, the heat exquisite and almost too much to handle. Gai broke the kiss to trail his lips across Kakashi’s lovely jaw and neck, dipping his tongue into the hollow of his throat. “Haah…!” Kakashi moaned, arching his head back. That was new. Once again Gai has proven his genius in the intimacy department, and he _knows_ he complimented the Blue Beast on that _many_ times. Gai continued to suck on the fair skin of Kakashi’s neck, leaving bruises and rightfully so. He wore a mask, what did he care? Gai leaned down even more and pulled Kakashi up a bit so he could put his lips over the white-haired man’s nipple, sucking and licking it. His muscular arms stroked up and down Kakashi’s back. “Ooo, Gai…” His mouth and arms and body were so… “Hot.”

“What was that?” Gai stopped.

“That guy, Bouji… his hands were so cold, but you’re so hot.” Kakashi panted. “I didn’t get hard when he touched me or put his gross fingers inside me, Gai. I didn’t get even the least bit excited when I stepped into that brothel again. You have… let’s just say… you tamed me.”

“Ka-Kakashi…” Gai’s brows furrowed, picking Kakashi up and laying his back on the bed. “When you say things like that, I feel… very strange.”

“Then let’s go with it.” The Copy Ninja sat up and got on his knees, pulling down the rest of the spandex to reveal Gai’s growing erection. Kakashi wishes he had time-lapse photography of how Maito Gai’s cock went from acorn size to just plain huge. Forgetting about the science of things, he licked his palm and put his hand around it, stroking it up and down. “You deserve this after rescuing me today.”

“Fuck…” Gai swore, feeling that slender and talented hand touch him. Then he felt a hot tongue on the head, followed by a hotter mouth. “Ah!” Kakashi sucked him slowly and wetly, the sexy sounds assaulting his ears. Gai ran his fingers through slightly damp white hair, pushing it away so he could see his lover’s face. The Copy Ninja pulled away a little, looking up at Gai with sexy, mismatched eyes, the only thing connecting them was a string of saliva. Gai used every bit of his power to not ejaculate from the sight. Kakashi only giggled at Gai’s struggle and continued fellating his rival. The youthful man decided he should service Kakashi as well. The lube was not within reach, so he licked his fingers to wet them instead and leaned over carefully, finding his lover’s entrance and thrusting one finger inside.

“Mmm!” Kakashi moaned around Gai’s cock, feeling a hot finger move in and out of him. He angled his head and opened his throat, letting all of that huge erection slide down it.

“Shit, Kakashi… I can’t hold it…!” The Beast came down Kakashi’s throat. He resisted the urge to gag. Gai stopped fingering him and sat up so the white-haired man could pull away and breathe. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright, Gai. Forget the fingers, and I lubed you up enough.” Kakashi turned around so his ass was facing his lover, arching it up and spreading it with his hands. “Please, just take me.”

“Kakashi…” Damn, was the former ANBU _trying_ to drive him mad? Gai took his saliva-soaked cock and lined it up with Kakashi’s entrance, nudging it a couple times before pushing the head inside.

“Aahn…” Kakashi groaned happily, gripping the sheets.

“You said that bastard had his fingers inside you?” The Beast recalled, gritting his teeth. Thinking about how his Eternal Love was about to be raped infuriated him. He wanted to go beat that man – that pig - up again, harder this time. “I will never let such a thing happen again.” He promised before thrusting in more until Kakashi squeezed around him.

“Gai…” Kakashi realized that angry, possessive Gai turned him on to no end. He relaxed himself and pushed back, filling himself with his lover’s cock. “AAH…!”

“Unngh…!” Gai groaned at how tight the white-haired man was. He opened his eyes to see Kakashi looking back at him with moist, pleading eyes. He decided that was his cue to not hold back anymore. He gripped slender hips and began thrusting at a moderately fast pace, pulling all the way out and pushing all the way in.

“Ah! Aahhh…” The Copy Ninja cried out, loving the heat and the passion his rival was giving him. He rocked his hips in time with Gai’s thrusts, feeling every inch of the Beast enter him and clenched around him every time he was all the way inside.

“Oh fuck… Kakashi…” Gai grabbed Kakashi’s shoulders and pulled him up so he was only on his shaking knees, embracing him tightly with one arm and beginning to stroke him with the other hand as he continued fucking his mate intensely. He bit the back of that long neck as if making sure Kakashi couldn’t get away.

“Oh my fucking god, Gai!” The white-haired man choked out, his hands struggling to find purchase with something, eventually holding onto the arm around his chest and the back of his head, gripping black hair. The Beast grinded up into Kakashi, desperately searching for his prostate before he came again. “FUCK!” Kakashi screamed as the bundle of nerves was hit. Gai didn’t stop, going faster still, biting down harder on his neck, stroking him faster, and striking his lover’s prostate over and over. “OH GAI!” Kakashi couldn’t take anymore and came hard, his semen shooting across the bed.

“NNGH!” The Blue Beast came inside his beautiful lover, his hips jerking forward one last time. He put Kakashi down on the bed gently, looking to see that the bite he gave him had broken the skin and bruised it. “Oh no, Kakashi, I’m sorry…”

“Don’t… fucking… be sorry.” The Copy Ninja said between heavy breaths. “That was incredible, and this…” He touched the marked skin with his fingers, grinning. “I like this.”

“You are quite a pervert, my Love.” Gai pulled out of Kakashi, going to get a wet paper towel to clean themselves up.

“Yes, but I’m your pervert.” Kakashi said, scooching up on the bed to get comfortable.

“Hmph… indeed.” Gai came back with the towel and cleaned up the mess as much as he could before throwing it away and climbing into bed with his rival. “Goodnight, Kakashi. I love you. Sleep well.”

“Goodnight, Gai, and thank you.” Kakashi snuggled up next to the Beast, looking into each other’s eyes for what seemed like days until they fell asleep together. Someday, Kakashi would be brave enough to say those words to him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright, this was a long one! I can’t stop writing. I haven’t been feeling well lately, so writing is one of the few things that makes me feel better. I hope everyone enjoys this.
> 
> Taru-chan


End file.
